A Reason To Be Human Again
by shadowkitten12
Summary: Blade finds himself smitten with the new maid at the Bodega Bay Inn.Blade/OC Maybe lemons later. Has been updated. No seriously.
1. How it Started

shadowkitten12: I AM BACK BITCHES!(pardon the language)AND I have a new story here just for ya'll!^_^ Sad thing is that I've been away for so long that I FORGOT what I was going to put in the two stories I already have(DAMN ME!)But I will catch up with my original plans soon^_^!

But besides that, here is a story for an _old_ horror film collection that I recently fell in love with. 'Puppet Master' is SO FRICKIN' AWESOME! And It has been clawing in my mind FOREVER to get out and here is the story that has been born of my **seriously** deranged mind.^_^

So to get started,

Lawyers: shadowkitten12 does NOT own 'Puppet Master' nor any of the things related to it. All she owns is her OCs.

shadowkitten12(glaring at lawyers): Kill-joys...-_-

Btw, This has a STRONG possibility of becoming a lemon(if I don't chicken out first*blush*)

Any who, here we go! 3...2...1

Blip

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bodega Bay Inn, California (June 12, 2012)<em>**

Another boring patrol day at the deserted inn_._

The other puppets just slept all day, and when they were awake, they would tell their leader, Blade, that there wasn't really a point in spending the whole day wandering about the grounds looking for intruders. That it would be a lot simpler just to look out the windows.

To be truthful, Blade just preferred not to waste the day sleeping when he could get fresh air and enjoy the ocean breeze. Then again, he couldn't feel it being made of wood, but he could remember...

Back to the days when he was human, roughly 71 years ago.

He had died trying to protect Andre Toulon(his now deceased creator and master). Before he died he had been a doctor working for the Nazis trying to figure out a serum for eternal life, but he began to see the horrors that the men he had been working with commited. They were after Toulon of course, knowing he was able to bring puppets to life with a magic he had discovered in Cairo, Egypt.

Since then of course, he had been told to murder humans, desecrated their bodies, removed their brains, and other things that long ago he would have abhorred the thought of. But he did it to keep himself and his fellow puppets alive, and eventually it didn't bug him as much as it used to.

As he headed back into the inn after his morning patrol, he heard the sound of a car rolling up the drive.

Sure enough, as he hid behind the wild rose bush, a yellow taxi pulled in.

* * *

><p>Brandi and Sally Callahan were sisters on the run. After they had discovered that Riley Kirk had escaped prison, they packed up their belongings and ran from their hometown of Americus, Georgia. Never to return.<p>

Sally, the younger sister at 14, was a girly-girl in every way possible. She had a love for books as much as Brandi, but with the exception of foreign comic books, they usually read different types. Plus she had a love for soap operas. Which her sister couldn't stand.

Brandi was the one who most would look over. She usually had her nose in a romance novel or her treasured Japanese manga, and whenever 'normal' people would talk to her, they considered her a weirdo, and would avoid her from then on. Which in Sally's opinion was disgustingly rude. Brandi however didn't care what was said about her. However if anyone said anything of her sister, they would flinch at the tongue-lashings she was capable of. She was at the age of 21.

Both were similar in looks with deep chestnut brown hair and pale skin. Sally's eyes were green however while Brandi's were blue. Plus Brandi had glasses and a splash of freckles on the bridge of her nose.

Brandi had gotten a job from the current land-owner of the Bodega Bay Inn as a maid and decorator, plus two rooms in the serving quarters for living in. The inn had been deserted for a few decades and had gotten to the point where one wondered how it had managed to stay together. That, and the amount of dust and decay was bad enough that it was rumored to have killed several people who had dared try to steal the precious treasures that lay inside.

And as the cab had pulled in their new home, Brandi marveled at the view of the ocean. She wondered how it would look at night under the full moon.

"Well Sis, I believe we are here."

"Really? It certainly is old..."

"Well, old things have many things about them that make them intriguing. Now let's get our things and pay the kind man for his troubles. From what I heard, people usually avoid this place."

_'Which is really such a shame...'_ Brandi thought as she looked at the building. _'Just some tender love and care and this place would be quite a jem.'_

* * *

><p>As Blade watched, two young women stepped out of the cab. A small teenage girl in long blue jeans and pale pink sweater went towards the back to grab her luggage out of the trunk, her short, curly brown hair flowing behind her.<p>

_'So it appears they wish to stay. We shall see about that.'_ He thought with a small smile.

As the bags had been removed and the taxi drove away, Blade noticed the other woman.

She wasn't something Blade had seen before. She held her long hair in a braid that rested on her right shoulder. She wore a simple yellow sundress with a green band wrapped around her small waist. And even though he couldn't smell things, he was sure she had a scent of lilies.

Sure he had seen more attractive women, but this one held his attention for some unknown reason. She was more beautiful in some way he could not yet put into words.

Grabbing their bags, they walked up the steps.

"Wait a minute Sally, you need to put this on your face until we can determine if there is any toxic vapors inside."

"Alright sissy."

Her voice was definitely lovely. It was low, yet musical as she handed her sister a small handkerchief to put over her face.

Then he heard " Hey Brandi! There's a little doll in the rose bushes!"

Oh shit!How could he have let himself be seen?

But before he could try and run, the younger girl had grabbed him about the waist. He decided to stay still, he needed the purpose as to why they were here before he could kill them.

As the older women saw him, she said "Wow. How could someone be so cruel as to leave such a charming gentlemen in the rose bushes?"

_'Charming?'_

* * *

><p>shadowkitten12: All right! This is where I plan on leaving it for now. But do not worry for if I get at least 2 reviews from people telling me they liked it, it shall continue.<p>

And all critics are welcome!

shadowkitten12, out!


	2. Spiders and a Meeting

shadowkitten12: ALRIGHT! As promised, I have gotten 2 reviews, so I shall continue!

To my ever kind reviewers,

KMN91: Wow... that was really sweet of you to say that^_^,So for you and my other friends I shall continue til the end! I look forward to your reviews! Btw, feel free to use as much language as you wish. And it is truly a pleasure to find one as insane as I!^_^

penguinqueen423: I am SO glad you like it! I plan on making a drawing for the story on dA, so when I get a scanner, feel free to tell me what you think!^_^

So, to get to the story, we first got to put up with the idiot lawyers, so

Lawyers(glare at shadowkitten): Well since you put it like that, shadowkitten is a weirdo with NO HOPE of EVER owning Puppet Master. All she owns is her ideas and OCs.

shadowkitten12:*hmph*assholes... and coming from you I don't know whether to take weirdo as a compliment or insult.

Btw, in this story Ms. Leech is still alive(curse the evil bitch that killed her!)

So to ignore the jackasses in suits, the story will start in 3...2...1

* * *

><p><em>'Charming...'<em> Blade pondered for the umpteenth-million time, laying cradled in the arms of the younger woman.

Most people when they saw him thought of him as a demon. Yet this foolish young maiden had thought him 'a charming gentleman'?

As he lay in the secure embrace of the smaller girl, he listened to their conversation.

"Brandi? How long do we plan on staying here? Not that there is anything wrong with it, it's just_ very_ dirty..."

"Sal, we have to live here in hiding from that deranged man who killed mom and dad. So until he is captured, we can never return... Besides, if the dust bothers you, I can get the rooms we pick out cleaned first."

_'Brandi... Sally... typical female names, but they suit them well. And it appears they are orphaned. But what do I care? Many people have no families these days, so what difference is it?'_

But for some reason the look in this girl Brandi's eyes made him feel weird. If he didn't know any better he would say it was pity.

'_Heh... What a joke. Jester would definitely get a laugh out of that one.'_

It also appeared the girl Brandi was here to clean the Inn. Blade guessed it needed cleaning(it was falling apart here and there,) but still, they didn't need to be snooping to find things that didn't need to be found(namely the secret formula).

"Well, this is the servant's quarters Sally. And I must say it is _quite_ large..."

They had gotten to the fifth floor faster than he anticipated...

"WOW! Let's go pick out our rooms! I call dibs on any with a balcony!"

"Very well." Brandi said with a gentle smile.

"COOL!" The girl Sally ran off after setting Blade down on a chair left in the hallway.

"Oh dear... she is ever so impulsive..." she turned to look at him."Plus she left you behind my friend." And she smiled again.

'_Friend? Charming? What exactly is wrong with this b_-?'

While he was thinking she reached out and gently picked him up. When her fingers made contact to his wooden face, he felt a sudden jolt. But HOW? He hadn't been able to feel for almost a century!

"Well sir, you may come with me if you please. Since you _are_ a fellow resident, we will need to think of you a name."

Still shocked at the touch, he just listened as she gently held him while walking down the hallway inspecting each room.

"Well let's see, you have interesting substitutes for hands sir," she stared at his knife and hook. "I think that blade of yours is definitely intriguing. So perhaps Blade would suit you? I would think so."

Oddly enough, she had gotten his name at first shot. The surprises around this woman never ended.

"I guess while my sister is wandering, I should locate a room for myself as well. Now let's see..."

She had tried three different rooms, slowly taking in the details and looking out the windows before she had found one of the finest rooms on the floor.

"How could Sally look over this one you think? It has a large garden tub, a queen sized canopied bed, and a balcony with a _lovely_ view of the ocean..."

As they both stood on the balcony, Blade was still pondering over the reaction he has to her touch.

Then the younger girl came screaming, "SISSY! THEIR IS AN UGLY SPIDER IN MY ROOM! KILL IT!" which completely jarred his thoughts

"Oh dear..." she said with a sigh.

Blade wondered at first if she had seen one of his friends when she screamed.

_'Well, if they didn't notice them yet they certainly will have by now...'_

As they entered the room he noticed the girl Sally stand by the door with terror on her face. Women always feared something stupid...

The spider was actually only a daddy long legs. One of the most poisonous spiders in the world but harmless to humans.

_'Is she really going to kill it?'_

It turned out no, she just gently picked it up and put it outside on the wall beside the balcony.

"Brandi! Now it's just going to come back!"

"Sally there's no need to needlessly kill things. Even a little spider has a soul, just like you and I. Besides If he does come back, just tell me and I'll handle it." she said with a gentle smile.

Something about what she said made Blade feel weird. 'As soon as I can I need to talk to the others. I need to get away from this woman.'

His opportunity came when Sally said, "Sissy I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?"

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the two females had dashed off into the small fishing town nearby to some place called Sonic's.<p>

All the while leaving him in the elder girls room.

Running upstairs after making sure they were gone, Jester met him outside the room.

_'Blade! What is going on? Who are those female creatures and why are they here?'_

_'Don't worry, but let's get everyone else together first.'_

Jester was a lot like a brother to Blade. Then again all the puppets were like his siblings in certain ways.

When all were gathered, Ms. Leech said, _'Okay. Now that everyone's here like you_ (_Yawn_) _asked... what is going on pray-tell?'_

_'Basically we have two human females in the vicinity and they're supposed purpose is to get the inn cleaned, redecorated, and refurbished. Which is not a bad idea but none the less-'_

He stopped when he noticed all the other puppets were staring in wonder.

Ms. Leech said_ 'It would be nice to see the inn redone. It's absolutely filthy right now, plus all the nasty roaches...'_

Then Jester said _'That is a nice idea, but what about them gathering other humans?'_

Pinhead added _'No need to worry about that... If any come after the formula we shall deal with them as we usually do...'_

Six-shooter said _'I_ hope _someone would_ dare_ to try and steal it! I ain't shot no one in YEARS!'_

Torch being the outlaws best friend readily said _'And I have yet to burn someone in the same amount of time!'_

Tunneler just kept quiet. He and Pinhead were the silent ones most of the time.

Blade then said _'Then we just let them get what needs be done and then let them stay?'_

Ms. Leech said_ 'We will have see these humans ourselves first. Not all humans are bad, remember?'_

_'...'_

Blade kept silent, he had hoped that he wouldn't have to keep putting up with the female whose touch he could feel.

Ms. Leech studied Blade. Their leader was acting completely strange. And more so than usual.

* * *

><p>shadowkitten12: Allllllright... Don't know where I was going with that exactly, I keep having distractions in my ear and annoying younger sibling screaming around the house. And I hope I haven't let you down already, but I'll keep on writing to the very end like I said earlier. So check ya later!<p> 


	3. The New Maids' Uniform

shadowkitten12: ALRIGHT! The highly anticipated third chapter is here!

I would like to thank you for being patient with my laziness and apologize for the same reason. I have YET to complete one of my stories but they will all be gotten to eventually.

Now for what you came for! (sigh)But first...

Lawyers: Does not own you no sue.

Okay, now 3...2...1

* * *

><p>After talking a while longer with his associates, Blade had returned to the elder female's room and laid down on the bed, and 2 minutes later the woman named Brandi appeared in the doorway.<p>

"I'm sorry for leaving you here Blade, I didn't think you would like having to sit there and watch us eat while some child would probably want to play with you leaving stains on that handsome face and coat of yours."

_'Heh. The kid would probably just run to his mother or something with a face like mine.'_ Blade in no way cared about what people thought of him. But for some reason it felt...good...to be complimented on something most people hated.

"Well it's time I stopped being lazy and got to fixing up the place already. Would you like to join?"

_'She is really weird to think I'm going to reply. She would probably scream, grab her sister and run for the hills if I did.'_ And it made a sharp pain in his wooden chest at the thought of her leaving already._'There is **DEFINITELY** something wrong with me today!'_

"Well let's go! But maybe I should find some music first..." She opened a small bag and pulled out a weird little trinket with long wires coming out of it.

_'What does that thing have to do with music?'_

"Alright, let me change and I'll get started on the kitchen for cooking dinner later."

_'Whatever...wait...change...here...**now?**'_ He had seen plenty of naked women in his line of work(not in many good ways either...) but he was starting to like this girl and he barely knew her before she undressed herself in front of him already! This was going to be embarrassing since he couldn't move without her noticing and fleeing.

But thankfully she grabbed her outfit and walked into the bathroom. "Just wait there Blade, I'll be right back."

_'THAT was WAY too close! I nearly had a heart-attack! That is... if I had a heart...'_ but that had him thinking to what he was thinking earlier. _'I like her?'_

* * *

><p>Ms. Leech was sitting in the kitchens, looking out the glass-paned doors that lead to the weed-choked garden.<p>

She had always had a thing for flowers, especially back she was human... Sunflowers had always been her favorite.

She was somewhat startled when she heard the footsteps of something bigger than herself or the other puppets coming down the stairs.

_'Ah. A human indeed' _she thought as she saw a young woman walk in the door, carrying Blade who was blushing like a mad-man in her arms.

_'That is VERY weird... I've never seen him blush before...'_ Besides Jester, it was impossible to read the puppets' expressions for someone other than their own kind. But with Blade he always remained emotionless behind his wicked grin. Even when highly pissed off(what they would assume was anger when he hissed of course...).You could only tell when he was excited when his daggers popped out of his empty eye sockets. That was it.

But right now, with him gently clutched to the woman's breast, he blushed like there was no tomorrow.

_'I think he has something for that girl...'_ she thought with an elegant smile.

* * *

><p><em>'Bloody skimpy maids outfit...'<em> Blade thought as he had his back to Brandi's chest.

She had changed into a 'new-and-improved' version of the original maid uniform from back when the place still had customers. It was black and red now with a very short skirt. Hell so short it only covered 1/6 of the top half of her legs. The blouse was even tighter now with cleavage showing.

"I hate this uniform... it's so revealing. But they said it was the best way to attract business back. Plus it was the only way I could get the job..."

_'Bunch of perverted assholes is what they are...'_

Then he spotted Ms. Leech in the kitchen staring out the garden doors. With a huge grin on her face.

_'Shit...'_

* * *

><p>shadowkitten: Poor Blade... this is going to be hard to explain.<p>

Hope you like this chapter! R&R please! I'm a psycho for reviews!


	4. A Way to Be Human Once More

shadowkitten: srry for the delay... There was alot of random junk going on and my mom won't let me use the family computer to write my stories on ff.n or get on dA so it's been kinda hard. But here I am with a extended chapter for my loyal readers. So,

KMN91: Yes poor Blade indeed... He is in for a lot in this story! And yes, my lawyers are nothing but jackasses.

lollotjoff96: Here ya go!^_^ And I will try to update faster but there are a lot of distractions lately...

angellic dragon:I am so happy that you enjoy it! Glad to update for you!

Anabell: I'm glad you like it so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I no own you no sue

* * *

><p>Blade groaned inwardly as he saw Ms. Leech. Then, after Brandi had examined the room, she saw her.<p>

"Oh! What a beautiful doll... She must be a friend of yours Blade." Brandi said with a smile.

'And she just keeps digging my grave deeper...' thought Blade.

"Well since you must know each other, you can sit with her while I work, okay?"

* * *

><p>Ms. Leech was inwardly laughing like a psycho. It was hilarious, seeing Blade like this. He was acting like a schoolboy for crying out loud!<p>

As the girl sat Blade down next to her she glanced again at the uniform the girl was wearing. Heh, then again men had a tendency to be weak when it came to a woman's sex appeal. Usually...

She had to admit the girl WAS pretty. She just didn't figure Blade was into stuff like that.

'...But then again, he IS male.' she thought to herself. 'A man is a man is a man I guess.'

The young woman then put a strange device attached to string in her ears.

'I wonder what that is?'

Then the girl started to sing while dusting the cobwebs, all the time avoiding the spiders.

* * *

><p>Blade was contemplating killing himself later, when he heard Brandi start to sing.<p>

Such a lovely voice...

He had heard the voices of many a singer but she put them all to shame...

'I see your getting attached.' said while staying still.

'Don't talk while she is still here! She'll suspect something!'

'And what would you do? Kill her?'

'...'

'I see... besides she is to busy with that music contraption to hear us.'

'I don't know why... but the thought of killing her makes me... uneasy.'

'I can tell. You seem to have gotten attracted to someone after seventy long years.'

'Attracted? Nonsense.'

'Then why were you blushing?'

His friend/sister had him there. He NEVER blushed, so why now?

'I think... your in love.'

'How do you know?'

'Do you really need to ask?'

'... You have a point...'

Ms. Leech then smiled. 'Let me show you something after everyone heads to bed.'

* * *

><p>After a long day of cleaning, the entire first floor was clean.(1) As was Brandi and Sally's new rooms.<p>

Sally cooked dinner as Brandi watched from the table set up in the kitchen. Brandi could cook but she wasn't very good at it. Probably because she thought that burns added flavor to the food...

Blade was lying on the table with his head lying on a clean folded towel, as Brandi examined Ms. Leech's clothes.

"Whoever owned you sure left you here a long time you poor dear. Your clothes are all dirty. But don't worry! I'll make you some new ones!" Brandi said with a big smile that Blade found beautiful.

Brandi MAY have been a bad cook, but she could sew like nobody's business.

Setting Ms. Leech down gently, she said "Sissy? I'm going to take a bath alright?"

Sally turned and said "Okay. Just leave enough hot water for me okay?"

"As long as you keep an eye on Blade and his friend for me okay?" She said jokingly.

With that Brandi started the journey to the 5th floor.

* * *

><p>After dinner which was grilled cheese and home-made tomato soup, the girls went to bed. Leaving Blade and Ms. Leech in a chair beside the bed Brandi quickly fell asleep from exhaustion.<p>

When they knew for sure that the girls were asleep, they silently ran towards the hidden room on the top floor.

Just before they reached the door Ms. Leech spoke.

'Alright Blade. This is something I never told anyone before. But since this is a special reason I will tell you...'

Running in and climbing onto the desk where Toulon kept the notes to all the secrets he had learned in Egypt, Ms Leech flipped until she found something.

'Here it is. A spell to make us all human again. Temporarily, unless a special circumstance occurs.'

'Which circumstance is that?'

'You have to sleep with a maiden of pure virtue.'

'...Meaning...'

'Break her maidenhead of course.'

* * *

><p><em>Could I do that to her in such a short amount of time? <em>He thought blushing._  
><em>

_But could I still go on living eternity alone when I found someone who makes me feel... so... special?_ He thought again.

'...Yes. I will do it.'

* * *

><p>1: I don't know If the first floor could actually be done on the first day, but hey, everyone makes mistakes.<p>

shadowkitten: OKAY! How was that? Too much, too early? And sorry again for the delay. But I hope it's been longer than the other chapters just as I promised. I try to always keep my word to everyone I make a promise with.

Well, shadowkitten12 out!


	5. Transformation

shadowkitten: I am SOOOO sorry for the delay!

Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask?

This chap is short k?

3...

2...

1

* * *

><p>After gathering all the puppets in the center of the now-clean lobby, Blade and told everyone the news. Well most of it. He didn't want the guys to know that he liked someone, and what he had to do.<p>

Their reaction was nothing short of extreme joy.

_'We need certain things if we want to be human temporarily first.'_ said Ms. Leech._ 'We need certain herbs and animal parts.'_

Blade then said _'Torch, I want you to find raven's wings. Pinhead, collect some Devil's claws and wormwood. Tunneler, gather some cow's blood. Six-shooter go with Tunneler._'

Jester added _'And me?'_

'_Help Ms. Leech find something to cook this all in the kitchen.'_

All replied _'Got it.'_

_'I will keep watch on the humans.'_

Then they split up.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, They all returned carrying what they were told to get.<p>

_'Alright put it into this pot along with some of the usual formula.'_ Ms. Leech said. _'Then we poor the potions on ourselves.'_

_'You heard her.'_ Said Blade. _'Ms. Leech it was your idea, you go first.'_

_'Your our leader Blade, you should go first. Plus you know why we're doing this.'  
><em>

_'...fine.'  
><em>

Blade hopped into the warm pot and all of a sudden there was a flash.

All of a sudden there was a man standing in the room. One that was deathly pale with long silver-white hair. He opened his eyes and behind the black sunglasses, were silver gray eyes. Like the color of metal. He had the same clothes as Blade, just bigger.

He looked at himself and said, "It worked..."

Ms. Leech got in next. After the flash was a woman with long black hair, brown eyes, and a short red dress.

Jester was a carrot topped man with green eyes. He was still wearing his jester's costume.

Pinhead was a muscular man in a red sweater, beige jeans and brown loafers.

Tunneler was a handsome dark-blonde with brown eyes. His soldiers' uniform was a darker green however.

Six-shooter was a tall dark haired man with a mustache. He still wore his cowboy clothes.

Torch was quite a surprise. He was a child! And he was NOT happy...

"WHAT THE HELL?! Why am I a child?!" The demon spirit howled.

"Maybe 'cause your the youngest?" Six-shooter said mockingly.

"Shut-up..." said the young red-head.

"Never mind that we need to come up with ideas on what to tell the humans in the morning..."

Ms. Leech looked at the apron Brandi had left on the counter.

"I have an idea..."

* * *

><p>Shadowkitten12: K. That's were we're stopping for now. R&amp;R PLS!<p> 


	6. Stupid stairs

shadowkitten: Alright...I understand if you hate me with a passion for not updating like I said I would... I sincerly apologize... Life has been one mistake after another recently, and the devices I use to get online have all been acting like complete crap. Those with tablets should understand to get started,

Lawyers: Bitch owns nuttin'. Minus the Blade replica she keeps on her bed...

shadowkitten: You say it like that's a bad thing... btw this disclaimer now applies to all chaps, so say goodbye to the pigs in suits!

* * *

><p>It was 5:52 in the morning when Ms. Leech had finished discussing her plan.<p>

"So... we're going to get jobs here like normal humans?" asked Jester.

"Indeed. And we can't go by our puppet names anymore. We need to go by our old human names. So just for the record, I was Elsa Blackwood before my marriage to Toulon. That is what you will call me in public."

"Jonathan Hess, as you all know..." replied Blade.

"Hans Seiderman." said Jester.

"Herman Strauss..." muttered Pinhead.

"Joseph Sebastian..." slowly replied Tunneler.

However, Six-shooter and Torch remained quiet.

Torch spoke up first, "Well being a demon, even the first syllable of my name is too complex for any human to speak..."

Then Six-shooter said "As for me, I... can't seem to remember my name..."

However, Ms. Leech didn't miss a beat. "You will just have to go by new names."

"Hmmm... I guess I'll go by... Blaise." said Torch.

As the others stared at him, he replied "Well, it means 'fire'. In French at least..."

Ms. Leech sighed. "Six-shooter?"

"... Wyatt maybe? Yeah. Wyatt King."

"Hm, not bad.

However, not two seconds after this statement, a loud crash reverberated from the upper floor, followed by a series of severe expletives.

"Sounds like they are awake... Let's get in our stations." Blade said.

* * *

><p>Brandi woke to the sound of the alarm clock.<p>

'Man, I hate that annoying device...' she thought. She grabbed her glasses and turned to tell Blade and his friend good morning, only to see him missing.

"Blade?"

She checked under the bed and around the immediate area she had put him last.

'Maybe Sally has him?' she thought.

She ran to her younger sister's room, forgetting she was in her pajamas.

"Sal? Do you have Blade? Or even the doll who I had with him?"

"Hmmrrsussm, mmmmm rrrsss..."(I dunno, maybe downstairs...)

"...Right..." Brandi said with a goofy grin.

With that, Brandi ran down the stairs towards the lobby, accidentally crashing into a table, causing the statue on top to topple and smash on the second floor.

"Awww! DAMMIT! HOLY BISCUIT-EATING BASTARDS!" She yelled as she stumbled with her sore foot. She then headed down the final flight of stairs.

Not noticing her pajama pants twisting under her other foot, she tripped, halfway down.

While shrieking out of shock, she instantly braced herself for an impact that would never come.

Instead of landing on the carpeted floor of the lobby, she landed on something quite different.

Or a someone in this case.

The collision of her body on the other person's threw the latter's backwards on the ground.

After gaining back her breath, and thus realizing she was on top of someone, she started to panic, causing her to babble incoherently.

"Oh my! I am SO sorry! I-was-looking-for-a-friend-of-mine-and-I-crashed-i nto-a-table-upstairs-and-I-tripped-down-the-stairs -and-... I..."

After she had gotten off of her unintentional rescuer, all the while babbling while looking at the ground, he had stood and straightened himself out.

When she looked up at him while muttering the word 'and', she instantly froze.

It was Blade. Or, at least someone who looked like him...

"...Blade?" He seemed a bit surprised when she said that. "...No. It can't be."

His face all of a sudden dead-panned. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Did you sustain any injuries miss...?" he started in a deep, yet soft voice.

"M-miss Brandi Ca-callahan. But you may call me Brandi. If you wish of course..."

"Well, I am Johnathan Hess. My associates and I are here to apply for jobs."

"Associates?"

"In the other room..."

"Uh... yes, okay. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hess."

She followed him to the other room, where several other people were either sitting or standing.

"Um, h-hello... My name is Brandi Callahan. I hear from you friend Mr. Hess you would like jobs? W-well, what did you have in mind?"

A man in a jesters costume snickered. Then the groups only female smacked him in the arm.

"Well our friend Hans here prefers to joke around, so he was hoping to get a job for entertaining guests?" she spoke, her voice soft and sweet.

"Sure thing! I love jokes!"

The man called Hans instantly smiled.

"You do?"

"Yes! They always say laughter is good for the soul, no?" Brandi replied with a warm smile. "Anyone else have an idea what you would like to do?"

"G-gardening?" spoke up a timid blonde-haired man.

"That would be a wonderful idea! The garden is kind of out of control right now. But with some time and attention, I'm sure it will be better than ever in no time. Would you like to see it so you have an idea of what you will need from the gardening store in town?"

"Y-yes..."

"Alright! Follow me please, everyone. We can discuss everyone else on the way, and afterwards, my sister should be up to help prepare breakfast."

But she then noticed she was still in her pajamas.

"But first, I n-need to get dressed. Please wait here awhile longer..." She ran upstairs trying to hide her blush.

* * *

><p>K. That's it for now. Till next time, shadowkitten out!<p> 


	7. I like fire

shadowkitten12: Again sorry for making y'all wait...

Innocent Law- Awwww! Thanks!

ChaosArcana- Yes, and I am glad you like it.

KMN-91- *blush* It's not like that! He just sits there during day light hours. At night I prop him on a pillow so he's comfortable at night... Wait... FORGET I SAID THAT!

3...

2...

1

* * *

><p>Brandi said she was getting dressed, but wearing the stupid maids uniform felt even worse than her pajamas...<p>

'I'm going to have to speak to my employers about this...' she thought.

Before heading back downstairs, she looked in on her sister, who was dressing into a aqua tank-top with a jean jacket and slacks.

"Dressed already Sally?"

"...With all that noise downstairs, who could sleep?"

"Sorry sis... Um, we have some new fellow employees in the lobby, and I'm sure they would enjoy some of your home-made chocolate-chip waffles. After all, you ARE the best chef I know..." She said with a smile.

"You know it! How many are joining us by the way?"

"Six I think?"

"THAT many?"

"Yep... and the weird thing is, one of them looks JUST like Blade... But that's impossible right?"

"Hmmm... Well, you never know."

* * *

><p>Blade was starting to get nervous. When she said she was getting dressed, that meant she was going to where THAT again... And considering he wasn't made of wood anymore, a blush would be <em>quite<em> difficult to disguise.

"Something wrong Blade?" Six-shooter asked.

"Hn. Nothing."

"...Okay..."

Then the sounds of footsteps came from upstairs.

'And here comes the angel in skimpy attire...' He thought.

He quickly faced away from the stairs. If he didn't look at her, maybe he wouldn't blush as much.

* * *

><p>With her sister in tow, Brandi headed downstairs once more.<p>

"Well I'm back! This is my sister, Sally. Sal, I would like you to meet the new employees."

The young woman who had introduced herself earlier as Elsa Blackwood, spoke first.

"Nice to meet you young Sally. This is my... son Blaise. I hope you'll be good friends."

She pointed to the youngest of the group. Who stared at Sally as if he was trying to figure her out.

"Then there's my half-brother, Wyatt King. And our cousin Johnathan Hess."

Then she pointed to the one with the cowboy costume, then the nice gentleman she had crashed into earlier.

Who seemed to be avoiding looking at her.

Then again with the maids outfit, what proper man wouldn't?

"...And then Hans, Joseph, and Herman are old friends of ours."

"Well, it's wonderful to meet you all." replied Sally, "Now let's get some breakfast shall we?"

"That sounds wonderful Sal!" Said Brandi.

Then the young Blaise walked up to Sally and said, "Can I watch you cook?"

"...Sure? Do you want to learn how to cook?"

"...No. I just like fire."

* * *

><p>shadowkitten: more to come!<p> 


	8. Water lilies

Shadowkitten12: Okay. I'm sorry I have been taking so long... I moved AGAIN and this time to another state, and in the process of moving lost a lot of my stories I had written down... So here is something I wrote from what I can remember mixed with things that sound good to add to the chapter.

Guest: Sorry for the wait. Here's more for the loving readers I adore so much!

KMN-91: Your not going to let it go, huh? Well I'm still around, just very busy trying to get into art school and everything.

Well, time to get started...

On 3...3

* * *

><p>After breakfast, which the former-puppets enjoyed immensely considering them hadn't eaten normal food for many years, Brandi showed Joseph aka Tunneler the gardens.<p>

"There's a pond over there, and then there's a very nice gazebo in the center of the garden. I can't wait to see what kind of flowers your going to plant!"

"I was thinking-" Tunneler started.

"No. Don't tell me. I want to see it when it's ready!"

Blade was starting to feel a bit upset for some reason. He didn't want to say he was even a bit jealous, but he wanted Brandi to notice him. Not Tunneler.

So when Brandi said she was going to grab something upstairs he followed her.

At the foot of the stairs where she had fallen on top of him, he cleared his throat.

She nearly fell down again when she noticed he was there.

"Oh my! You scared me! Your so quiet, I thought you were a ghost." She said with a smile.

"My apologies. You seem excited about the gardens..."

"Yes, I love flowers. They're so bright and they smell so nice..."

"What's your favorite type of flower?"

"I don't know...hmm... maybe blue water lilies?"

"Water lilies?"

"I like them, because in ancient Egypt, they represented love."

"That... sounds nice..."

"Not to mention they're beautiful. Well I will see you shortly, I have to get ready to get the gardening supplies..."

"In that outfit? I think not. I'll get them."

She looked at her uniform. "I would much appreciate it. Th-thank you, Mr. Hess."

"It's nothing..."

"I'll call a cab for you. Do you have the money to pay for it?"

"..." Damn it! They didn't think about money! "I'll just walk..."

"Are you certain? I can pay."

"It's fine. I'll get Hans and Herman to help."

"If your sure... I'll see you around lunch then. Be safe."

* * *

><p>'<em>...Be safe.<em>'

She was concerned about him...

She barely even knew him!

She had to be too good to be true! In fact he was sure if he pinched himself he would find it all a dream!

After gathering Jester and Pinhead they started the trek to town. It was odd. They hadn't been to town before. Whenever they needed human brain matter, they just attacked random local farmers.

Heaven knew what was in store for them...

* * *

><p>-<em>Somewhere in Tennessee<em>-

A man with greasy graying hair sat in a bar outside Cleveland. He was thinking about the girl who got away from him. Sure he had killed the little bitch's parents. But that wasn't enough...

Sooner or later he would find her, and then he would slit her pretty little throat...

* * *

><p>I know, too short... But I will try to update more often now that I'm finally settled in. So keep watching for more updates!<p> 


	9. The missing girl and a kiss

Shadowkitten: As promised, I have updated. No one reviewed, but that's okay. By the way I changed the cover art. It is some fan art from sonicscrystalauraangel for this fanfiction. Awesome right?

But anyways, lets get on with the story shall we?

* * *

><p>When Blade had offered to go into town to get the gardening supplies, he hadn't expected this...<p>

People ran around like headless chickens going to who-knows-where. All around were eating establishments and shops for odd looking trinkets, and everyone was talking into what looked like compact mirrors...

"My God how society has changed..." muttered Jester. He was then bumped into by a man from behind.

"Yeah sorry honey... just crashed into some weird street performer..." he said as he continued on his way.

"Why I never-!"

"Don't worry about it Jester, humans just seem to have gotten worse while we've been at the inn..."

"Hmph!"

"Anyways, we need to find the gardening shop and find the supplies for Tunneler. Split up and ask around. We meet back here in 10 minutes..."

"Got it."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>As Blade walked around, people stared at him. Was it the silver white hair of his? Probably. Did he care? Nope.<p>

Seeing a flicker of something in an ally. He looked again. It was a little girl. She was crying and people were just passing her by.

'_I shouldn't get involved... but she's probably lost...'_

"Sigh..."

Walking towards her he said "Are you lost?"

She turned. "Hic... Mommy told me not to talk to strangers..."

Blade turned, "Suit yourself..."

"Wait! Mommy disappeared and I can't find her... Can you help me? Please!"

"What's your mommy look like?"

"She's tall and has black hair. Her eyes are blue..."

"Where did you last see her?"

She pointed to a building across the street.

"I'll help you find her... C'mon..."

Leading the little girl out of the ally, he started his search.

Seeing a woman matching the description, somewhat, he walked up to her.

"Ma'am, is this your little girl?"

"No sir."

_'That's one down... a thousand more to go...'_

"Mister... that's not my mommy..."

"Sorry..."

"It's okay... Mommy says we all make mistakes..."

"Your mommy sounds like a nice person..."

That made her smile. "She is! I love my mommy..." then she started to tear up again.

"Hey calm down..." He pulled out a handkerchief from his coat and handed it to her. "We'll find her, so don't cry..."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now what is your name?"

"Anna Lee..."

"Alright Anna Lee, let's check out that store okay?"

Walking into the store he told her to stay by the front door and told her to stay put. He then walked up to the counter and tapped the cashier. She seemed distraught about something.

"Miss, I found a missing girl. Can you help?"

"Huh? I'm sorry."

"I found a little girl. Can you call for the mother of Anna Lee on the megaphone?"

"I-i have a daughter named Anna Lee! Where is she?!"

"She's by the front door."

The woman ran to the location where her daughter was with Blade close behind.

After a tearful reunion, the woman turned to Blade.

"Is there any way I can repay you?"

"...Can you tell me where the Gardening shop is?"

"Of course! It's right down Risedorph street which is two blocks that way." She then pointed in an eastern direction.

"Thank you."

"Bye Mister!"

* * *

><p>"Where is he? It's been twenty minutes..." Muttered Jester.<p>

"It is most unlike him to be late..." Added Pinhead.

Looking around they saw Blade crossing the street.

"My apologies... I found it."

"Let's go then!"

* * *

><p>-Hours later-<p>

Walking in the front of the inn, Blade glanced around for Brandi. He quickly dashed to the garden with a particular bag in tow.

Only to see her standing there in regular clothing that was coated in dirt...

"Hello Mr. Hess. I'm glad that your back! We started on the digging so we'd be set up for tomorrow and it's almost lunch time-... Is that what I think it is?"

Glancing down, he noticed the blue water lilies could be seen through the bag.

"...Yes..."

"Did you pick those out for me?"

"I... m-maybe..."

She smiled. Then she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Shadowkitten: Had to add some fluff for fillers. Honestly I thought it was cute. But I can change it later if it was TOO fluffy...<p>

Please review and let me know what you think.


	10. The tenth chapter

Shadwokitten: Sorry it took so long to update dearies! Eeeek! Put the rotten vegetables down!

Blade: Well you do deserve it for making them wait so long.

Shadowkitten: I know! But it's not my fault my computer is broken and I have to use the one at the library!

Blade: Sure it is...

KMN-91: Thank you for sticking with me this whole time. And yes, Blade is very muchly so a puddle of goo at the moment.

YunaWhitefire: Your very welcome. And here's the next chapter.

Rolling in 3...2...1

Blip!

* * *

><p>Ms. Leech was hidden at the top of the steps. She saw Brandi kiss Blade's cheek and then walk back outside. Blade stood there blushing and staring after her.<p>

So far, all was going as planned.

Walking down the stairway, Blade heard her and turned to face her.

"Well done Blade. She's really starting to like you."

"Is it normal for my heart to be racing so fast?"

She smiled. "It is when you really like someone and that person kisses you, even if it's on the cheek."

"I see..."

"By the way, I've applied to be a maid and help Brandi clean up around here."

"...Oh god..."

"Don't worry, Brandi said she was good at sewing, and that she would fix up both our uniforms a bit. At least to the point where we don't look like whores."

Blade sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

"But you know, I think you should ask her on a date."

"Do you think she would accept?"

"Definitely. You may not know it, but those looks of yours would have women crawling at your feet. But don't let it go to your head, women hate it when men are conceited."

"But how am I supposed to take her on a date if I have no money?"

"Remember all the times people came here looking for a certain something and we happened to get rid of them?"

"How could I not?"

"Well..."

"What did you do?"

"I just took the cash from their wallets. Nothing major..." With that she pulled out a wad of bills wrapped in a rubber band.

"Normally I would disagree with taking money from a dead person, but I suppose it wouldn't matter as long as there aren't any blood stains on them."

"There aren't any. I checked them all. Not so much as a speck."

"Well, I guess I'll ask her after lunch."

* * *

><p>Brandi couldn't believe it... No man had ever gotten flowers for her before.<p>

When she had been in school, every single Valentine's day when boys gave girls giant teddy bears and boxes of chocolate, she would sit in the corner of the classroom, peeking over the corner of her textbook and hoping someone would at least give her a card out of friendship.

Her heart wouldn't stop thudding like a war drum inside her chest, and she was certain that her cheeks were red as a tomato.

She was just glad no one was around to see her.

"Yo sis! Lunch is ready!"

Jumping from shock, she turned to see Sally standing there.

"Sal! Don't scare me like that!"

"I actually scared you? Usually you can hear me so much as take the smallest breath. Even when your reading... Is something up? Wait, why is your face red?"

"Nothing!"

"Riiiight. It's because of Mr. Hess right?"

"How did you-?! No!"

"I've seen you looking at him. You like him don't you?"

"..."

"Don't lie. I saw you kiss him after he got those blue water lilies you like so much. Not to mention he _is_ one fine example of a man. Have you seen his butt?"

"SALLY! Don't say that!"

Sally started giggling.

"Man, your face is REAL red now!"

"Fine! I like him! Now will you quit it?"

"I'm just messing with you Brandi. But I think he likes you. You should ask him out."

"What?! No!"

"Aw. Why not?"

"'Cause I have to look after you, I just can't start dating when we have that guy after us."

"You know, if you started dating him, he'd protect you. He seems pretty capable of keeping us safe."

"But wouldn't that be selfish to drag him into our problems? I couldn't do that to him. Not after he's been so kind..."

"Maybe it is selfish, but remember, you deserve some happiness too. And maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least ask him out on a date.

"But what if he says no?"

"If he went so far as to get you those flowers, I'm certain he won't."

"I-I'll do it..."

"Yes! I get to be an auntie!"

"Not _that_ soon you don't!"

* * *

><p>Shadowkitten: Ooooh! I smell a first date coming up!<p>

I will update again as soon as I get a new computer. Which may be as late as a month from now. I'm sorry but walking down to the library every day is very tiring on me. Please have mercy on my soul...

Btw, My birthday is on the 23rd of April, so if you want to, wish me a happy b-day, k? Yay for 21 years of life!


End file.
